I Thought With Portals
by Xiloscent
Summary: my first "test" story inspired by squirrleking's many stories it IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE ERRORS! don't give me bad reviews over that or i hate you


I Thought With Portals:

part: X

I'm not sure if this will be the only part depending on how I end it, if it doesn't feel complete then expect a part two, but DON'T ASK FOR ONE!

Matt Santry looked over as he come out of the sleep chamber at the hot chick laying in her individual sleep capsul. i wish i could talk to her but the company rulez statd, "no talking at all." GLaDuS sent me into the first test chamber saying, "by the end of this series of test your brain wil be 1 with portal, and you will be cake"  
Matt Santry igored the compeeuter and entered the first area where there was many buttons and blocks. Matt Santry stood on a button and said to himself, " I wil do greet on these test and have my caek"  
Matt Santry picked up a cube and putted it where he once stood and said, "that was too easy. i bet the next one won't be much of a challeng too" so he made fast to the elevator and got in. once inside the the door slide shut and the GLaDuS spoke again saying, "what an excellent test subject, make yourself ready for this next test cause thats all we do here is tests, I like tests"  
Matt santry yelled, "what are yout trying to get with all these tests?! where are the doctors and other people?" the computer said nothing which made Matt santry uneasy and he fell down when the elevator stopped.  
he got back up as the door opened and say in front of him a glowing circle with a nother room on the other side of it. he syuck his arm through and then walked through and found himself in that room seeing where he once stood.  
"what is going on here?" Matt santry said, "this is portal!" GLaduS said back to Matt Santry. GLaduS guided him through the function of the test and he completed it real fast like the speed of jet and ran to the elevator to the next test. the computer rambled again about why he was here and whats next.  
the elevator dorrs opened and he found himself in a room with a rotating pole with a device on it, GLaDuS explained, "this makes portal possible." Matt Santry Fired the gun and it made a portal that led to the elevator. Gladus explained, "the portal you went through was premad so it was the only place you would end up." Matt santry got in the elevator and got to level 4. here GLaDuS explained, "this test is impossible do not attempt it you will fail"  
Matt Santry got angry and said, "why are you saying that now?! i can't leave!" Matt santry saw a cube on and a portal on the ledge above him and knew he had to get that cube onto the button behind the field that destroys objects except people.  
"I must get that cube over there before lunch" Matt Santry said, and he shot a portal on the wall and ran through it and grabbed the cube. he saw a whole in the wall above the partical feeld and tried to throw the cube through it, but it didn't work!  
another cube was dropped down cause the one he threw was destroyed, "maybe I should try my best and think with portals!" so he got the cube on the ledge again and made a poartal in the other room using the gun and shot it through the hole in the wall.  
Matt Santry threw the cube through the hole and it landed on the button opening the door to the elevator. "i did it!" matt sanry proclaimed as he rushed to the elevator as fast as he could.  
"well done" GLaDuS said, "but the next test could result in deth i will now allow you to use both portals with the gun so you can make your own path." as he got to the next chamber he saw a dark thick liquid that was dark and he coun't see through it.  
"what is this stuff?" matt Santry asked. "its killer acid that you are not supposed to touch" GlaDus replied, "cause it will make you dead"  
Matt Santry said, "I refuse to do this test! these aren't supposed tobe dangerous!" GLadus said "ok then" and the acid began to rise Matt santry had to move quickle before it touched him and he used his portals and the lift to get to the other side.  
he went on the elevator to the next test and when it opened, he found a jammed open panel that he could crawl into with wrting all over the walls that said "the caek is a lie"  
and the name GLaDuS was scrathed out. Matt Santry said, "it all makes sense now i must go through the tests and get to GLaDuS somehow and kill it and leave clues to how to get to her in case I fail." so Matt Santry grabbed a can of paint in there and said, "I thought with portals now i'm going to kill GLaDuS!" Matt Santry yelled louder than anyone has yelled before.

to be continued?


End file.
